The Dance
by HeyArnoldfan7734
Summary: A HA! fic about, not just some ol' unimportant dance, but about the Prom. A story about Arnold and Lila going to the Prom together, leaving Helga heartbroken. But rest assured that there will be a special "surprise" at the end. Taking place before, during, and after the Prom. ArnoldxHelga alert! And even better, there's 90 percent less Lila than you thought!
1. Phoebe's Diary, Helga's Shrine

**Author's Note: **I hope you, my fellow Hey Arnold! lunatic fans, would take time out of your crappy, basement-dweller, lives and read this "Author's Note" and this shitty story. So… this is a story I decided to make after I've been planning it for a little while. A little while as in a few days ago when I randomly got the idea while lying in bed awake at maybe, I dunno, sometime around mid-night. So this here story is about Helga being all miserable and shit because Arnold goes to the Prom with Lila, but some other cra... I'm sorry, it seems the FCC has just blocked all cursing in fan-fiction so I'll have to replace the cursing with extreme violence. ENJOY IT OR FACE ME, SHOVING PEAS, DOWN YOUR THROAT, AT MID-NIGHT! Lol jk, or am I? ***Devious Laugh* *Twitches Left Eye***

(Btw, I changed the name of Bob's store from Big Bob's Beepers to Big Bob's Cellphones, since beepers are so fifteen years ago.) XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, owned _Hey Arnold!_ or any _Hey Arnold!_ characters, or the title card, or the theme song, or anything. Don't cry, I know it's sad, but when my plan of world domination succeeds I will own the entire show. ***Sniffle*** ***Sob* *Evil Laugh of Doom***

* * *

**The Dance**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Phoebe's Diary, Helga's Shrine**

Helga was sitting on the front steps of her home. She was staring at the birds, singing their songs so beautifully. She couldn't believe how nice of a day it was today. She put her hand up to her chest, as if she was trying to feel for something. It was her locket that she was trying to feel for; she stuck her hand down her shirt and grabbed the locket. Helga hummed along to the songbirds' songs as she stared at her locket. The Prom was coming up and all she could think about was Arnold; so she dug in her closet and found her old locket, she hasn't kept it by her side since eighth grade when Arnold completely forgot she existed, because of Lila. She brushed her thumb along the locket; her smile was very sly. She missed the feeling of her fingers, rubbing across the smooth, cold, locket. Her smile grew larger, but then turned into a frown. She missed Arnold, she wants him to notice her again, and she wants him to start ignoring Lila instead.

"I miss you", she whispered as she gave her locket a loving smooch.

After their adventure in the wilderness of San Lorenzo, Arnold and Helga actually started dating, but in eighth grade Arnold started noticing Lila, and once again developed a crush on he; he dumped Helga to be with Lila instead. And even worse it was on the day they first started dating; their anniversary. Helga still remembers the sad moment. It left her heartbroken for months and it still haunts her today. But, she manages to get over it only a few minutes after thinking about it, at least usually.

"Sorry Helga, but there's someone else I love. Someone I've been crushing on for weeks, I'm sorry, but… I… can't be with you I just can't. I'm sorry….", Arnold told her while holding her hands.

Helga first started tearing up, and then became enraged. She was holding something behind her back, a heart-shaped box of chocolates since it was their anniversary, she showed it to him, and then she threw it on the ground and ran. Ran far, far, away. Ran to the main entrance of the school and proceeded through the parking lot. Arnold followed her, but it was too late, she was out of sight by the time he made it to the parking lot. And he gave up. Just like that. He also acted like it never happened the next day; he ignored her from then on. He ignored her like she was garbage. No even less than garbage, nothing.

"I love you…. but I also hate you!", she yelled as she threw the locket on the ground.

She heard pounding footsteps moving towards the front door of her house. It was her dad, Bob Pataki, she could tell by the angry, pounding, footsteps. _Great what does Bob want? He's probably going to yell at me for making some much noise. Pfffffft! Bob's such a dunce, he thinks Olga is perfect, when obviously I'm the better one….._Her dad opened the door looking very angry….as usual.

"Olga, keep it down out there! Some of us have better things to do than listen to some brat whine about something outside, like maybe watch a new commercial for their store!", yelled her loving father Bob.

"My name is Helga, Bob! And go watch your stupid commercial, I won't make any noise anymore!", Helga replied furiously.

"Don't you speak in that tone with me, Olga!", Bob replied, as if he didn't even pay attention to her last statement, but did notice she was yelling. Bob slammed the door shut and went back to watching TV, hoping his commercial for Big Bob's Cell-phones would pop up eventually.

Helga got up and took her locket off of the ground. She noticed a small crack on the back of the locket, probably caused by her throwing it carelessly on the ground. She felt the crack with the side of her thumb, and then she stuffed it in her shirt before anyone could notice the locket. She started walking slowly away from her house. She kicked a small pebble on the sidewalk with rage and did the same to a nearby tree. After walking a few blocks away from her house, she decided to stop by Phoebe's house since it was close by.

Helga walked by dozens of stores and hundreds of trees on her journey to Phoebe's house. She decided to take the long way and entered Hillwood Park since it was such a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the grass seemed greener, especially on the other side of the park fence, nothing could ruin such a beautiful day! But then she saw him, it was him, he was sitting right there, it was him, how could this be possible? It was him…. It was Arnold. He was sitting on the bench reading some book.

"Dammit, what is he doing here?", she muttered under her breath. She hid behind a tree before he could notice. "Well at least, for once, miss perfect Lila isn't with him.", she whispered to herself. But of course, yet again, the universe decided to smack her upside the head. It was her. When she saw her, she was breathless, breathless with fear of course. When she saw Lila she dropped her locket on the cold, hard, sidewalk. It made a noise, the sound of metal falling on the ground, so she hid behind the tree again, before they could see her. At first she stood with her back against the tree, but her body started sliding down, and eventually she was sitting with her back against the tree. She sobbed with her head buried at her knees, so no one could see her. So no one could see mean old Helga G. Pataki crying like a baby. She wiped her watery eyes and grabbed the locket; she felt the side of her locket with her thumb. She felt another, larger, crack in the locket.

She walked with a purpose, out of the park, ignoring the green trees, green grass, blooming flowers, and singing birds, for the first time. She walked the last two blocks from the park to Phoebe's house; ignoring the stares she was getting from people wondering what her problem was. She shoved people aside, in her quest to Phoebe's house. She ran through a crowd of people, until she bumped into her beloved.

"Arnold! What are you doing…. How did you get from there to…. I mean…. Watch where you're going football head!", she exclaimed looking angry, but blushing at the same time.

"Oh, Helga, sorry.", he replied quickly, then walked away, holding Lila's hands.

She ran off to Phoebe's house just by the sight of Arnold and goody-two-shoes Lila.

She didn't ring the doorbell, or knock; she just opened the door and went inside since it wasn't locked. Her dad ran to the door after he heard it open; wondering who it could be. He had a baseball bat in one arm.

"Oh, Helga, it's just you, I thought you were a burglar. We should really lock the door more often.", said Phoebe's dad looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say buster.", Helga replied.

"Helga what's wrong?", Phoebe's dad asked.

"Nothing, can I see Phoebe?", Helga replied, but by the time she asked if she could go to Phoebe's room she was already up the stairs.

She knocked on Phoebe's door, but came in before Phoebe could reply.

"Helga, what are you doing here? Our sleepover isn't until Friday….."

"Can it Pheebs, I just came because I'm lonely and need someone to talk to.", Helga replied without looking at Phoebe.

Helga took Phoebe's diary off of her desk, sat in her desk chair, and plopped her feet up onto the desk. She took some spare glasses Phoebe has off of the desk and put them on; turning the page by page trying to see if there was something interesting in there. Her eyes widened after she saw her name on a page in Phoebe's diary.

"Helga why are you reading my…"

"Shhhhh, can't you see I'm reading?", Helgs replied.

She took off the glasses and narrowed her eyes; trying to understand what the words on the page meant, as if she was reading a book written in a dead language.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my "friend", Helga, "jokingly" called yours truly an ugly, snot-nosed, smart-ass who does nothing but show off by correcting others grammar. She called me a freaking grammar-nazi! Well at least I'll have a date to the Prom, Gerald of course, but she. She will, for sure, not have a date to the Prom. Who would want to go to the Prom with a caterpillar-browed, pig-tailed, bitch like her? She even called yours truly, a smart-ass, half-jap, weaboo, dork! Now that, certainly, does not sound like joking in my book. She's my friend but sometimes I come to a realization…. A realization that Helga's a selfish bitch!_

_Sincerely, Yours truly, Phoebe. XOXOXOXO_

* * *

After reading that Helga went silent for a few minutes, then she finally looked up, for another few minutes. After that she looked at Phoebe; she stared at her with a nasty, angry, expression on her face. She was speechless, and so was Phoebe. But eventually Phoebe opened her mouth, paused, then spit out words, as if she was eating something very nasty.

"Helga I'm….."

"It's okay. I deserve to be called a bitch, especially by you, my only friend. I should be labeled a bitch since I treat you like crap, and I don't even realize it. And I don't deserve to go to the Prom with anyone, and I won't since Arnold….err….I mean 'ice cream' is going with Lila instead of me.", Helga said with a sad look on her face.

Helga got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, wasn't there something you were going to tell me? You didn't come here for no reason did you?"

"Oh yeah. I just felt like coming here, since we're friends. But while I was waltzing in the park like a retard, I saw Arnold. I saw Ar….I mean 'ice cream' with Lila…..", Helga replied tearing up, as if someone dear to her just died.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure anyone with commonsense would choose you over Lila. And cut the 'ice cream' crap, no one's here. Sure my dad is, but he's probably watching TV downstairs, and my mom's at work.", Phoebe replied looking as if she might cry with Helga.

"Well bye.", Helga replied waving, she opened the door, walked downstairs and left, just like that.

She kicked a pebble as she, miserably, strolled down the sidewalk. She turned right, heading into an alley. She stood there with her back against a trash can over-flowing with garbage. She turned her head looking over both of her shoulders making sure no one was there; she touched her chest, feeling for the locket, and then grabbed it out of her shirt. She rubbed the crack on the side of it with her thumb; trying to feel how deep the crack was. Then she went into one of her famous monologue dazes.

"Arnold, what dork, what a geek, what an asshole….", she paused looking around once again making sure no one was there, "And yet just the smell of you when you brush past me in the halls is enough to make me go crazy, enough to melt me away, just like that.", Helga said under her breath. She swooned and fluttered while looking at the picture of her dear, beloved, football head.

"Uh…huh….huh..huh uh huh…"

Helga felt someone breathe down her neck. It was Brainy, she knew it. She looked very angry. She hit him right in the face, without looking, as usual. Helga put her locket back in her shirt and made her way home; leaving Brainy in the alley.

* * *

Arnold held the hands of his lover, Lila. She wouldn't stop kissing him, it was just crazy. It was their anniversary and Arnold gave her some roses as a gift she, on the other hand, didn't have a gift, so she decided to make out with him, as a present. He pushed her away from him, looking very un-satisfied. Lila cocked her head like a dog, wondering what was wrong.

"Gosh Arnold, you look ever-so miserable. What's wrong? Did I bite your tongue while we were French kissing?", Lila asked.

"No, but, this might sound weird, but this doesn't feel right for some reason. I feel like I'm doing something wrong.", Arnold replied.

"Gosh Arnold, I don't find anything wrong about this. Now where were we…..", Lila replied, leaning over about to kiss Arnold again.

"No stop, this isn't right. I can't kiss you, it just doesn't feel right. This might also sound weird, but when I kiss you I feel like I'm betraying someone, but I'm not sure why. Goodnight Lila.". Arnold replied.

"Wait, don't…..", Arnold walked away quickly, heading home, "…leave…."

Arnold headed home. He just can't put a finger on it, but for some reason he feels like he's betraying someone when he kisses his girlfriend. But why? And who is he thinking about when he kisses his girlfriend? Who is he betraying? Maybe an ex-girlfriend, but he's had at least fifty girlfriends throughout high school. He decided to just forget about it. He walked up the front steps of his house, and opened the door. Abner, and some other animals ran out of the house when he opened the door, but that happened at least 70% of the time.

"Hey Shortman!", Grandpa Phil yelled with a grin on his wrinkly, aging, face.

"Sorry grandpa, but I'm not in the mood.", Arnold replied going up the steps, not even paying attention to Phil.

"What's wrong?", Grandpa Phil asked. But there was no reply.

Later that evening Arnold was lying on his bed. All he could think about was how he felt while kissing Lila. How wrong it felt twisting tongues with her. But he just couldn't get it, he couldn't figure out what the problem was. He knew it was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure out the problem. He turned over, onto his side, and closed his eyes, until someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Arnold, can I come in?", his grandma replied.

"Come in grandma…"

She opened the door and stood by Arnold's bed.

"Kimba, what's wrong? Grandy-pop said you wouldn't talk to him."

Arnold got up and walked over to his couch; he threw himself onto the couch.

"Nothing, go away.", Arnold finally replied.

"Okay kimba, I'll leave, I have to go off and kill those darn mosquitoes anyway."

Grandma Gertie opened his bed, left his room, and went downstairs, in a snap.

Arnold walked over to his bed, and fell right into it. He hadn't bothered to change into his pajamas. He closed his eyes and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Helga was singing along to the songs of the last few, awake, birds that sat on the branch of a tree right next to her window. Despite the Prom coming up soon, she felt great. She didn't care about Bob screaming at her anymore, so she sang at the top of her lungs, just to piss him off. She heard pounding footsteps going up the stairs. A big ape-like dunce of a man slammed the door open. It was Bob of course.

"Olga, I thought I told you to knock that racket off, I'm trying to watch TV, and your mom is trying to make herself a smoothie after a hard day!", Bob yelled.

"LAAAAAA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAA! Oh, of cccccoooouuuuurrrrrrsssseeee my one and only father, I'll stop my horrid ! I wouldn't want to bother yyyyooooooouuuuuu!", Helga sang sarcastically, as she hugged her dad goodnight.

"Well, okay then.", her dad replied while scratching his head; he was too stupid to figure out what she had just done.

"What a nut-job.", her dad said after he shut Helga's door.

"Finally, he's gone.", Helga muttered as she walked towards her closet. She opened it, and inside was her shrine. Her shrine to Arnold. She hasn't performed "rituals" at her shrine to Arnold since about a year after he broke up with her. She smeared a line of ink on each cheek, she put on a robe, and she took the hollow "head" of "Arnold's body" and put it on her own. There was a spare "head" made of gum that was already on the "body", the "head" she was wearing was a mask like one that she carved from an old log, and put over the used gum. Arnold's used gum. She bowed down and chanted something about how soft Arnold's skin is in Pig Latin.

"Arnold my darling, football-headed, freak, the pain and rejection you cause me just makes my everlasting love for you burn a larger flame. Your skin is soft, your hair smells like fresh berries, huuh huh huh….." Helga said quietly while swooning.

She freaked out when she heard pounding footsteps coming towards her room. She tried to take off all of her ritual clothes, but ended up tripping over her robe and fell out of the closet, right when the door opened. It was her dad.

"Helga, I found your hat in the hallway, next time don't be such a clu..tz…..", Her dad said while staring at her.

"Olga…err…Helga what are you….."

"Oh just leave!", Helga replied, tangled up in her robe lying on the floor,

Bob dropped her blue hat onto the ground, shut the door, and walked through the hallway.

"What a nut-job.", he muttered to himself.

After Helga managed to get up she put away her shrine ritual robe and put the head/mask back onto the gum-head. She took out her locket and put it on her nightstand while she dressed into her PJs, then she kissed the locket goodnight. She opened her bed, climbed in, and fell asleep instantly.

End of Chapter 1….

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you people think? ***wiggles eyebrows in a perverted fashion* **I'mma have to end the chapter here since I'll go insane if I have to type anymore crap. So do me a favor and write me a nice constructive critique, tell me what makes this story so shitty, and I'll fix the problems. Hopefully at least…. So that's all for now. "That's All Folks!"

And really, don't forget to review…or…. I can just wait until, you know, you're in the mood to. ***sips coffee***

**REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PEAS!** ***evil laugh***


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:** Yes that's right I'm back. Sorry for the wait all of you basement dwellers had to go through, but the waiting has come to an un-official halt! ***self-high-five***

Well I have nothing else to say so go ahead and read! I bet SO many people are going to read this! ***hears nothing but crickets***

**Disclaimer: ** For the last time: _Hey Arnold!_ belongs to **Viacom©** **International** (company that owns **Nickelodeon©**, **MTV**©, and some other channels 'n' shit like that) and was created by the insanely awesome Craig Bartlett; I only "own" **this fan-fiction story**.

**Note:** Chapters in this story **may change perspectives: **It may have **entire chapters narrated **by a **random narrator **(or just a scene in a chapter; it depends) or a **character **may at **CERTAIN POINTS narrate an entire chapter** (or, once again, a scene, possibly, a few scenes). You also, if a character is narrating, must figure out who it is on your own, however that shouldn't be hard unless, of course, you're retarded or some shit like that.

**p.s. I have nothing against people who are mentally retarded; that was merely a joke. **XD

**The Dance**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams**

(Warning: Story contains high levels of shit and mediocrity. Read at YOUR OWN RISK!11!1)

_I'm on the floor. I'm sitting on the tiles of the floor. I'm just sitting here; I'm in a large room. I'm in a gymnasium, but where am I; I'm certainly not in a club. But everyone's dancing, but they're….they're…slow-dancing? I was taking in my surroundings for a few moments. I was….at the prom? But….that's not for another couple of…months? I felt tears running down my face, but there was something more to it. I couldn't even feel my hands, but once I did I brought them to my face and started investigating this strange liquid. Afterwards I looked at my hands and it was a mixture of tears and makeup, but how can this be. I looked down at myself after two minutes of "taking in my surroundings" and noticed my dress. And it hit me. Once I noticed the tears and the clothes it hit me. More importantly, once I saw them it hit me._

_The reason I was crying was them. I cried because of the very sight of __**them**__. Arnold and Lila slow-dancing, YUCK! I saw they were about kiss, so I closed my eyes before I barfed. But there's one thing I'm wondering: how is this…actually, is this real…_

_When I opened my eyes I was expecting to see horror. I was expecting to the horror that is Lila kissing Arnold, but instead I noticed that I was in my room. Oh good…it was just a dream! I couldn't be happier! I immediately jumped out of bed and I was skipping to my closet; I was about to open my closet in delight_.

_I saw a face I recognized. It was a girl, a girl who I used to date, her name is on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't remember her name. I know this girl has to be one of the girls I had dated in the past. I don't know why, but she just looks familiar. As I look closer I see prominent physical features. I notice a bushy, black, caterpillar eyebrow and a menacing look on her face. She has prominent blond pigtails, possibly the longest pigtails I've seen, and a pretty pink bow. And her eyes…they're…beautiful. Such beauty in a face of evil? No, she isn't "evil", I can tell._

_I take a closer look in those pretty, piercing blue, eyes and I see a soul that's been tortured far too long. I can tell she had a sad past filled with loneliness and suffering. But at the same time I can tell there was a shining light that kept her going; someone or something kept her happy all those years. As I further examine that poor girl I immediately remember that face. It's Helga? The girl I bumped into yesterday? THE Helga Pataki? I always knew there was at least a small crumb of kindness in that evil girl, but can this really be her? _

_But I realized it. She is not mean, she never was. She was abused and neglected from a young age. I've seen her parents before; her dad is a jerk and her mom is a drunk. Her mom probably neglected her and her dad…..probably abused her….probably physically…and emotionally and the only thing he taught her was to be cruel. That must be it; that's why Helga is mean to others. But she isn't truly mean, she's very nice, she just doesn't show it. I can't believe all of this. Is it a sign of some sort; this must be a sign I know it. _

**Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold!**

_After hearing my alarm clock scream "Hey Arnold!" I awoke with a small scream. After I calmed down I started to wonder: What the hell kind of dream was that and what did it mean? A few minutes of thinking passed and I got it! I felt guilty about kissing Lila yesterday, because of Helga. And, even more importantly, I learned that Helga is mean, because of all the pain she experienced in her life so far. And even more importantly, I think this is some sort of sign that she's been in pain for a while. But it's more than that, I think it was pain caused by me?_

After doing a little bit of worshipping at her closet-shrine, Helga skipped down the hall, down the steps, and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, dad!" Helga said in a high, surprisingly un-sarcastic, voice after kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Good Morning, mom!" she said as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

Helga's mom and dad both dropped what they were holding in their hands in unison. After hearing the ear-shattering sound of a plate falling to the kitchen floor, Helga looked worried.

"What's wrong, did I do something?" Helga said in a high-pitched voice with a tearful expression.

"Olga are you o…" Bob tried to finish the sentence, but Helga cut him off.

"My name is Helga, DAD!"

After she spat those words out of her mouth her parents immediately went silent as if she screamed at the top of her lungs, but, in all reality, she barely yelled. A few silent moments passed and suddenly Helga burst into tears. She ran out of the room, crying like a little girl.

"I wonder what's wrong with Olga…" Miriam said quietly, in a shocked voice, after Helga left.

"Must be "that time of the month"…" Bob Pataki said in an unworried voice, as if he didn't care at all.

Instead of going to school by her car Helga decided to walk that day; Helga always walks to school when she's upset. Helga hasn't driven her car in at least two years by now. She kicked a pebble onto a tree and watched it bounce around while she whistled an old, depressing, Rock tune. That's what she usually does on days when she's down in the dumps. She broke out of her fixation on the pebble and started looking at her surroundings. Yesterday the air was filled with the birds' songs and the trees were covered in pink blossoms. Today it looks more like winter than spring. After watching the trees she focused on the buildings. The buildings looked pretty adequate, but she noticed most of them had cracks in their walls and shattered windows; she was, after all, taking a shortcut through a long alley in the ghetto. Surprisingly the ghetto was not too far from the school, which scares Helga sometimes. She soon exited the dark alley and made her way through the neighborhood.

While she was gazing at the sidewalk she bumped into someone like a complete klutz. She wiped the dirt off of her slightly ripped jeans and picked herself up.

"Hey watch where you're going…" she looked up at who she was threatening, it was Arnold, "…buster…Oh Sorry, I…I…" instead of finishing her sentence she was getting ready to dash away from him, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Helga wait, don't go! I want to talk!"

She's thought about slapping his arm away and making a run for it, but she's started to hesitate. She's tried to avoid eye contact like the sweet and shy girl she really is, but her "mean side" started to kick in, as if she's still that "mean" nine-year-old girl.

"Listen buster", she yelled as she slapped his hand off of her arm, "if you ever even think about laying a hand on me I'll…" Helga was interrupted by Arnold.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you're angry?" Arnold replied in a smile while hugging Helga.

Helga tried not to go red in the face, although it was too late, it was already very noticeable. Her entire face turned into a deep, rose-like red. As she tried to hide her wooing, Arnold held her hands, soon enough she started to go into one of her "woo dazes", but she managed to snap herself out. Soon enough she was irritated. She just couldn't let him do this to her anymore, she couldn't let him play with her feelings like that. She slapped his hands off of herself again and ran off.

"Wait!" Arnold yelled, but she was already gone.

"Wow, she's crazy!" Arnold smiled, "but I like it."

Helga rushed to school, forgetting about Phoebe, hoping she wouldn't be too late. But, despite the fact that she ran a full four blocks, she was too late. She tried to open the front door, but they already locked the doors.

"God dammit, I'm late again!" she muttered to herself in rage.

And with that Helga found herself having a very "lovely" conversation with principal Wartz, who is no longer the principal of PS 118, but now the principal of the high school.

"Helga this is the fourth time you've been tardy in only one week…. Looks like you'll be spending time in detention…again. And if you keep this up I'll have to call your parents for the eighth time…..did you know that I've already called them seven times? I'm good friends with them now…" Wartz replied while playing with an action figure he confiscated from an elementary student way back when he was principal of PS 118.

"Yeah, yeah, cut to the chase buster. How many weeks is it this time?" Helga replied carelessly, looking pretty bored.

"You'll be serving detention every Saturday morning for nine weeks." The principal replied in an uninterested expression, just like Helga's.

"First of all, don't say "serving". When you say "serving" I feel like I'm going to be serving community service, instead of going to detention. Second of all, are you insane?! Nine weeks of detention, on EVERY Saturday?! That's some bull sh…." Helga's reply was cutoff.

"Say bull shit and I'll make it thirteen weeks." Principal Wartz replied while twiddling with his thumbs.

After leaving Wartz's office she slowly walked through the halls heading towards class. All she could think about was Arnold. How could he all of a sudden act like he's in love with her after he's ignored her for years, that's all she thought on her way to class. She was also not looking forward to sitting in front of him in class. She opened the door to the classroom and was ready to experience complete hell in Math that day.

Mr. Jones, the math teacher, and the rest of the class stared at her as she was making her way to her desk and slowly started to sit into her chair.

"Well nice of you to finally join us, Helga." Mr. Jones said, but Helga didn't even pay attention one bit.

She slowly walked to her desk, slumped down into her chair and groaned.

She groaned once more knowing Arnold was right behind her back. And she felt a wadded up note hit her in the back. She was tried to ignore that note from Arnold, but he picked it up and threw it again and again and again until she almost went nuts. She finally turned around and picked up the note in rage. She opened it and began reading:

_Hey Helga, are you okay? After I got here before you did, even though you were way ahead of me, well I started to really worry. _

– _Arnold_

She felt her face heat up after she read that, but got angry and crumpled the note up anyway. She threw it behind without first writing a response. Arnold looked pretty upset and started throwing more notes at her hoping she'd response, but Helga didn't even turn around. After at least five notes were thrown at her she noticed everyone else started whispering to each other and looking at Arnold and Helga. Arnold decided to stop throwing wadded up notes at her and Helga was pretty relieved. But she felt something breathe down her neck, she ignored it at first, but then she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around in the blink of an eye.

"What", She could barely scream through her panting. Some classmates stared at Helga after her episode of rage.

"Quiet please." Mr. Jones said, without looking, after an awkward silence.

After a few minutes of peace she thought Arnold might've given up, but of course fate decided to smack her across the face, once again. She felt something, something somewhat sharp, jab her in the back. _Great now what?! _She moaned quietly, and then whistled; she tried to ignore him at all costs. But she had to turn around once she was jabbed in the back, a lot harder that is.

"Ow! Quit it already!" Helga barked in an aggravated, sassy, tone.

After that Rhonda and her friends burst into whispers and the rest of the class did causing much embarrassment towards Helga, Arnold on the other hand frankly didn't notice.

"Settle down class." Mr. Jones muttered.

Despite Mr. Jones's warnings they continued murmuring. The class then started nearly yelling to one another in voices as high as a siren.

"I said be quiet!" Mr. Jones yelled after losing his patience.

The class went silent. Helga felt another note hit her in the back. She groaned once more, but decided to turn around and pick it up. She opened the crumbled note and read it:

_Helga why aren't you paying attention to me? I need to talk to you. It's kind of complicated, but I'm sorry. Sorry for ignoring you. And I also realized something: you aren't as mean as I thought; you're just in pain. And, like I said before, I'm sorry._

_I miss you and I'm wondering could you forgive me?_

_-Arnold_

Helga crumpled it up and threw it behind her back, right when the bell rang. But she, noticeably, faintly, blushed. Arnold sighed.

"Well class that's all the time we have today, but don't forget to read pages eighty nine through one hundred and two." Mr. Jones said quickly," And if you didn't finish your classwork you'll have to finish it at home as homework.

Helga immediately rushed out of the classroom before Arnold could catch up to her. She couldn't take it anymore; Arnold was driving her nuts! She was getting close to her locker and, luckily, her next class was not far at all, but Arnold had realized what she had been doing and he was hot on her tail.

"Leave me alone!" Helga yelled as she looked back at him.

"I just….I want to talk, that's all."

"I said go away!" Helga replied not looking back.

When Helga looked back she realized he had finally given up. And it was about time, too. She sat on the ground and watched her surroundings with a miserable expression on her face. She doesn't know what's up with him. All the pain he's caused her and yet, all of a sudden, he starts showing interest in her once again. It's crazy, but it's more than crazy it's just plain insane. She doesn't know what made him notice her once again, but it's really bugging her. She rose up from the floor after realizing she had to get to her next class.

The day was going by quickly and soon enough Helga was sitting next to Phoebe in the cafeteria. She was listening to her iPod while crying; Helga obviously must have Bi Polar Disorder, or at least Phoebe was thinking that after all of the mixed feelings Helga showed on that day.

"Helga, are you…okay?" Phoebe just had to say after she watched Helga stare blankly at the floor, listen to her iPod, and cry all at the same time for a little while.

Helga hadn't replied.

"So, what are you listening to?" Phoebe replied to the silence.

The silence had continued for a few moments, but eventually Helga replied.

"I don't want to tell you. " Helga muttered in the voice of a mouse.

"What?" Phoebe replied after not quite hearing Helga's nonexistent voice.

"I said I'm not telling!" Helga replied in an angry, irritated voice.

"Oh….so….I guess you don't want me to know?" Phoebe replied in a small voice.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Helga screeched in an ear-raping voice.

By now lunch was almost over, but Helga was still crying. Helga's eyes were as swollen as marshmallows, her heavy, dark, makeup was running, and she had a nearly fixated look of anger on her face. Phoebe didn't know what to say, but eventually she opened her mouth, only to get interrupted by Helga before she could say anything.

"What!?" Helga screamed after seeing Phoebe's mouth hanging open, seeing Phoebe waiting for the words to come out, "What do I have something in my teeth, huh!? That's it, I'm leaving!"

Helga threw her iPod on the floor and muttered something about not being able to have any peace and quiet as she stormed off. Phoebe, and pretty much the entire grade, watched Helga as she stomped out of the cafeteria and slammed the large doors in anger. As soon as Helga left, Phoebe heard whispers all around herself. She even heard Brainy mutter something; Brainy probably hasn't spoken more than two words in his life up until now! Phoebe was really starting to worry about Helga now….

After a mostly horrible day, Helga, found herself in her last class of the day, Science. Once again she sat near Arnold, however this time he was in front of her, which was a bit more relieving. She was expecting Arnold to turn around at any moment and throw a crumbled up note at her, but luckily even he got tired of that. So, for once, she was able to breeze threw her work without having to worry about Arnold, notes, and her strange obsession with him. Not too long after she finished her classwork the bell rang; she grabbed all of her books and proceeded to the door. She was still afraid that Arnold might bother her, however, so she quickly packed up and left to the bus. Since she didn't drive her car often she had to ride the bus, much to her embarrassment. As the bus's wheels went round and round she moved her gaze from the neighborhood to the few people riding the bus. Stinky, Sid, Harold, Brainy, all of them are typical riders. But Helga focused on the only other person riding the bus, or, at least the only other person in their grade riding the bus. It was a girl with black, shiny, hair, the girl sat in the seat in front of Helga's. The girl was wearing a stylish tank-top with a denim jacket over it, the best skirt in town, and a pair of, probably, expensive shoes. Her hair was short, however she seems to have curled it, and it appears she curled the ends of her hair the most.

"Rhonda?" Helga gasped in a small voice; she was astounded that Rhonda had actually decided to ride the bus.

"Huh?" Rhonda replied to whoever called her name, with her eyebrows knit.

"I'm behind you, Rhonda."

Rhonda turned around in the blink of an eye, "Oh, Helga, it's you." Rhonda replied in a monotone like voice.

"What's your problem, princess?" Helga muttered.

"My problem is having to ride home in this shitty bus, sitting in front of a caterpillar eyebrowed, she-ape.

"Listen buster; don't ever even think about playing that game with Helga G. Pataki!

"Oh yeah; what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it?" Helga said, getting furious, "I'll bash you're skull in that's what."

"Bitch please; you're only talking the talk", Rhonda replied carelessly.

Helga growled with rage, "I'll show you who's talking the talk, bitch!"

"Try me", Rhonda had barked; unaware that she and Helga were starting to garner attention.

"That's it", Helga creamed as she picked herself up and arched over Rhonda's head.

Helga grabbed Rhonda by the collar, balled up her fist, and was ready to pummel her. Rhonda did everything she could to keep from screaming while Helga was getting ready to knock Rhonda's teeth out. But something inside her screamed no after seeing Rhonda's innocent, dark, glowing, eyes. She let go of Rhonda's collar and sighed.

"Ha, I knew you were too chicken" Rhonda muttered cheerfully.

Helga grabbed Rhonda by the collar once again; balling her fist up, "Don't push it, princess", she declared. She then pushed Rhonda off her seat and crossed her arms, making a face of complete and utter annoyance.

"Here's a hint: don't mess with Helga G. Pataki", Helga proudly declared.

Little did Helga know she caught the attention of most of bus riders; luckily not the bus driver's attention, though. Stinky's mouth hung open.

"Golly, I hope Rhonda's fine", Stinky murmured.

Stinky, Sid, and Harold all stared at Helga and after a minute or so Helga was pissed. After a few moments the anger in her eyes were noticeable, blood pumped through her veins, and she grinded her teeth.

"What", Helga screamed, "the bitch wouldn't shut up!"

Helga sat on the front steps of her home, once again. She moved her hands up to her chest and, once again, was feeling for her locket. She dropped her hand down her shirt and yanked her locket out of her undershirt. She glanced over each of her shoulders to make sure no one was watching. When Helga realized the coast was clear she stared at her locket; she was hypnotized by the football-headed boy that stared back at her with a smile. After staring at her beloved locket for a while now, Helga fell into a daze; Helga started daydreaming. She was wooed by that football-headed boy that stood in her locket and eventually hugged her locket as her heart fluttered.

But once she realized what she was doing, Helga threw her locket at a bush in anger. How could she possibly be doing this? How could she let a picture of that football-headed-freak woo her like that? After all the pain he's caused her, she still lets him do this? She picked herself up, went inside, and slammed the door shut; Helga left her locket in the bush, not caring if it might rust nor caring if someone was to find it.

Arnold was lying on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling, at nothing, miserably. He can't figure out why Helga is acting like this. He doesn't know why she keeps rejecting him when all he wants to do is give her his heart, to show her that someone cares about her. But she keeps putting him off. Why is that? As his brain had squirmed in pain, his grandfather knocked on the door. It took him some couple of moments to figure out that, and he hesitated to let his grandpa come in, but eventually he did.

"Come in", Arnold barked.

It was his grandpa. Phil slowly walked over to Arnold's bed and sat at the edge. He wouldn't quit smiling, which bothered Arnold for some reason. Arnold sat up, deciding to leave some room for the old man.

What is it", Arnold asked after a few silent, awkward, moments.

"I just wanted to see what was wrong, Shortman", Phil replied with an unnecessary grin.

"Oh….nothing I'm fine."

"Arnold, it's okay to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't feel like talking about it, could you just…guess what's wrong", Arnold asked.

"Does it have something to do with your friend with the one eyebrow?"

"Wait…how did…"

"I noticed she wasn't stalking you home today like she usually does", Grandpa Phil replied smiling, once again.

"Wait what?! She follows me home", Arnold replied with a very shocked expression.

Steely Phil laughed his pants off.

"Well I did notice you started to ignore her Shortman and ever since you started doing that she's been stalking you less than usual. But now she doesn't at all. Well Arnold what's your problem with the eyebrow girl?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to…I kind of…", Arnold was both too chocked up and too embarrassed to explain his problem.

Grandpa Phil once again laughed.

"Arnold, let's just say there was this one mean girl who also liked me when I was a kid back in the '30s. But later when I was about your age I took interest in her, but she hated me; she wasn't faking I could tell. Then I told her, the girl I call Pookie, how I felt about her. I told her how much she meant to me, and that I couldn't possibly survive without her; at first she ignored it, but later she told me she'd felt that way about me for years. I could go on for years about my memories so I should stop it there. Basically, Shortman, tell her how you truly feel about her, make her feel important."

"Huh, thanks grandpa."

"You're welcome, Shortman. I'll just leave you alone."

Phil got up and headed towards the door, shutting the door quietly behind him. Arnold went back to what he was doing earlier, lying on his bed staring at nothing. He still can't get over Helga nor does he believe doing what Phil had done would help, but it's the only thing he can do, so he decided it was time to rest for once. It was time to quit stressing over Helga, school, and work. It was time for him to sleep.

Helga had a slight slouch as she walked up the stairs miserably. She can't put her finger on it; she doesn't know why she acts like that. Her mood swings, her obsession with Arnold, nothing can be figured out. She tripped on the last step up and fell. Another thing she can't figure out is her general klutz actions. She made a loud thud as she "tripped up" the steps, which ultimately got her father's attention.

"Olga knock off that racket", her dad yelled with not even the slightest care about Helga almost breaking her neck.

Helga picked herself up and twitched her left eye, "My name is Helga."

"I thought I told you to knock off the racket, Olga; some of us are trying to the latest commercial for my store!"

"Huh", Helga groaned to herself.

As if things couldn't get any worse, she ran into her annoying sister while she was on her way to her room. Helga groaned, once more.

"Ooh, baby sister, I'm so happy to see", Olga yelled happily as she almost hugged Helga to death.

"What are you doing here", Helga said in an almost monotone voice.

"I just graduated silly, and I decided it was time for me to move back to Hillwood and find a job here", Olga screamed in an overly bubbly voice.

"Well could you can it while I take a nap in my room", Helga asked with no signs of a happy expression.

"What's wrong baby sister? Aren't you happy for me", Olga replied; Helga could hear the pain in her voice, but even then didn't care.

"Whatever; I'm going to take a nap, so don't barge into my room."

"Helga, is something wrong? You can always talk to me, baby sister," Olga replied, her bubbly expression had completely vanished.

"I don't want to talk to you! Don't call me your sister; I don't want to be your sister," Helga exclaimed while she pushed Olga away from herself.

"Fine, I'll just be in the living room if you need me," Olga stated with pain in her voice.

"Olga, come on you know I don't really mean it…."

Olga ran down the stairs; she was about to cry. Helga rolled her eyes. _What's with her? She has everything she could possibly want! Bib Buffoon Pataki and alcoholic Miriam actually pay attention to her, she graduated from college, is in a relationship. Hell, she has everything. And then there's me. Helga G. Pataki, a bully, I'll probably never graduate high school let alone college, and I'll never know love. What a life. _Helga rolled her eyes; she lingered in the hallway for a few moments until she started thinking about Olga's perfect life again. Helga rushed to her room and slammed the door shut. She looked around her room. It looks the same as it was ten years ago, a small, twin-sized, bed here, and a small dresser there, a closet. Meanwhile Olga had everything she could possibly want in her room and back in her dormitory at that stupid college campus, at least before she graduated she did. Olga even mentioned a few years back that she'd marry that one dude she's dating not long after she graduates. The tears in Helga's eyes reflected the sunlight. How could she live like this? After crying her eyes out for a while, Helga started thinking more into this.

"I can't take this anymore. The pain. I can't take it, living in my sister's shadow, Arnold ignoring me, then taking interest in me for no reason, only one friend at school, and she probably thinks I'm nuts now, Rhonda bitching at me for no reason," Helga muttered to herself, after realizing she had only herself to talk to.

Helga paused when she felt something cold under her bottom.

After realizing she was sitting on the floor, Helga plopped herself on her bed. She was lying on her back, watching the ceiling; she was watching nothing. She closed her eyes as the tears jogged out; it was as if her eyes were in fact pipes, pipes leaking a strange liquid. A liquid Helga was not familiar with. After crying for well over an hour, Helga plopped off her bed and headed towards her closet after remembering her one and only friend. She slowly opened the closet door and searched for something within a pile of her old clothes, a few toys, and unused used gum. She found it! It was her one and only friend; her childhood friend. It was her teddy bear. She noticed some of Arnold's used gum was covering the back of its right leg and its left eye was missing, but, other than that, it looked brand new. She sat on the floor holding the bear in one hand. She hugged the bear tightly and cried as hard as she could, never has she cried like that. As she cried she buried the bottom of her chin deep into the bear, wondering, no, wanting someone out there to care about her. She was hoping someone, other than Arnold and Olga, would come to her house and hug her until the tears went away. She wiped a tear away, knowing someday just that would happen.

_**End of Chapter Two….**_

**A/N:** So how was it? I hope it was better than my previous shit wasn't crappy, but even if it was anyone reading has the power to help me by writing a nice little critique.

I'm serious. Write a critique so you don't have to deal with this crap shit anymore.

I know most of you are probably thinking it was a bit too rushed, but, in all reality, I did rush it to keep you people from waiting even more (sorry for making you guys wait so long, by the way). It was originally going to be over 9,000 (no pun intended) words long, but oh well.

Anyways….._**REVIEW**_ !11!1


End file.
